


We Only Met (Pretend It's Love)

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fake Dating -ish, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Sara and her friends are playing Frisbee in the park when she meets a woman avoiding a company picnic.





	We Only Met (Pretend It's Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [up on the roof with a school girl crush.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376496) by [mw4vt9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9). 



“Here!” Sara yells, waving her arms. Nate throws the Frisbee toward her. Sara dives after it and catches it. Ray tries to guard her, but Sara throws it around him. Zari catches it and throws it back at Sara. Sara jumps for it, but it flies over her head. Sara hears a thunk and a muffled grunt from behind her. She runs towards the noise. 

“Ma’am, are you okay?” Sara asks. A blonde woman glares at her. She’s pretty, but she’s frowning. 

“Your frisbee hit me,” she growls. “It knocked my sandwich into the mud.”

“I’m very sorry about that,” Sara says. “Can I have it back?”

The woman sighs. “Are you going to be more careful?”

Sara nods. “Again, I’m so sorry about this.”

The woman stands up and hands Sara the frisbee. “I’m Ava.”

“Sara.”

Ava looks like she's hesitating before she starts talking again. “Do you mind if I join your game? I’m trying to avoid talking to anyone at my corporate picnic, and it looks more fun than sitting here.”

“Sure,” Sara says. She leads Ava back to the Legends.

“This is Ava. She’s going to be joining us today.”

Mick looks like he’s sizing the woman up. 

“And I called her for my team,” Sara lies. She can see Ava’s eyebrows raise. 

“Alright! You’re going down!” Nate yells.

“You’re on my team too!” Sara points out. 

“I meant ‘they’re’ going down,” Nate says. He doesn’t even look embarrassed. 

“Okay, so our team is Nate over there, Jax, Leo, and Zari. Everyone else is an enemy.”

Ava turns out to have a very powerful arm too. She throws the frisbee over the entire team's head, and Sara catches it. She passes it to Zari. Zari throws it again. Amaya bumps into Sara as they both chase the toy. Sara grabs it and throws it.

Sara falls down mid-throw and the disc goes flying wide. She watches Ava run for it. Nate is the closest to where Sara estimates the frisbee will land. Nate jumps, but he can’t reach it. 

“Get down!” Ava yells, and Nate ducks. Ava picks up speed and jumps onto Nate’s back. She grabs the frisbee and scores. 

Sara cheers and runs towards Ava. She lifts Ava up.

“You know, you were right about which team I play for,” Ava says into her ear.

Sara smirks but doesn’t set her down. She’s part way through trying to think of somewhere private to go when she hears a voice she doesn’t recognize.

“Ava!” someone who must be one of Ava’s coworkers calls. Sara sets her down, and Ava glares at the man.

“What do you want, Gary?” Ava asks. 

“Just wanted to say hello and tell you how good the snacks are at the picnic. You should come back.”

Gary walks away, and Ava sighs. 

“Do you want to eat some snacks?” Ava says to Sara. 

“Sure,” Sara says. She looks back at the rest of the Legends. Zari is grinning and giving Sara a thumbs-up sign. Nate is nodding and mouthing for her to go for it. Mick doesn’t seem to care. 

“Let’s go infiltrate my company picnic,” Ava says. 

Sara walks with her over the playground. 

“What do you even do?” Sara whispers. 

“We investigate companies violating pollution laws,” Ava whispers back.

“Nice,” Sara says.

“Also, I’m gonna introduce you as my girlfriend so nobody asks why you’re here.”

Sara laughs, but Ava wasn’t kidding. She holds Sara’s hand and kisses her on the cheek in front of her boss. 

“You’re charming all of them,” Ava whispers to Sara. “I think we can get some food without being suspicious now.”

Sara gets a recyclable plate and takes portions of the summer food. 

“This is really good,” Sara says into a bite of cake.

“I baked that one,” Ava says.

“Really?” Sara asks.

“Yeah.”

“It’s delicious!” Sara says. 

“Thank you,” Ava says, then pauses. “You should be my actual girlfriend, though. That way I can bake fancy food for you and it won’t be awkward when my coworkers ask about you.”

Sara finishes her plate and tilts her head. “I would be willing to give it a try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are still open on my Tumblr! Also, if you liked this fic, I would check out mw4vt9's fic listed under the related fics here. I've been listening to old One Direction songs all week, so that's where the title is from.


End file.
